Leaving Her
by mizzanimequeen
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke finally got together, but what happens when they finally sleep together and Sasuke has to leave for a 2 month mission. He doesnt come back and something is wrong with Sakura. To find out somemore, read it.
1. The Mission

This is a Sasuke/Sakura/Neji fan fic. Hopefully this turns out better thatn other other one I typed. Okay, please read and review.  
Leaving Her Chapter one: The Mission 

Sakura was on her way to Sasuke's apartment, because Sasuke had invited her over for dinner. She arrived and knocked on the door. Sasuke opened the door and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura and Sasuke have been together for almost 2 years now.  
"Your finally here."Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and walked in his apartment. She sat down at the table and looked at the food Sasuke prepare. It look like they were in a 5 star restraunt. Sasuke sat down and they started to eat. When they finished, Sakura got up and took the dirty plates and walked them over to the sink. She started washing them when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Why are you cleaning up when I haven't even eaten dessert yet."Sasuke smirked. Sakura turned around and was then kissed my Sasuke. The kissed passionatly until both were out of breathe. Sakura was blushing, but it's not like they have kissed before. They are 18 fer christsake. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into his room and let her sit on his bed. Sasuke started kissing Sakura again and they both were now lying down. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke kissing her. Maybe she was ready to take a big step and finally be happy. Sasuke probably wanted it, but she wanted it too. Sakura pushed Sasuke up and looked into his onyx eyes. Emerald and Onyx. Sakura put her hand on his cheek and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"Sasuke, is it okay if we... ummm."Sakura was to emberassed to say it. Sasuke understood and carried Sakura. He moved her into the middle of the bed and started removing her shirt. He started nipping at her neck making her moan. She was finally going to lose her virginity. Sasuke removed her pants and removed his shirt. Sakura saw him and blushed at the sight of his bare chest. He was indeed a man now. Sasuke lowered his head and started kissing Sakura. while doing that, he removing her bra to expose what was underneath. When it was completely off Sakura quickly covered her chest.

"Umm... I'll let you look at me when I'm fully exposed."Sakura said. Sasuke smirked. Sasuke removed his pants and now had his boxers on. Sasuke moved down to her stomach and started kissing her stomach, moving down. It tickled Sakura when Sakura had kissed her there. Now, Sasuke was where her underwear was. Sasuke carefully removed it and threw it onto the floor. Sasuke moved back up and looked at Sakura, who was now blushing like a tomato.

"Do I get my prize now?"Sasuke asked. Sakura hesitated for a little bit and slowly moved her arms. When she put her hands down at her side, she saw Sasuke staring at her from head to toe. He looked like he was trying to save this image into his mind. He moved his head down to her ear and whispered,"Don't worry Sakura. I think your very Beautiful."Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.  
"Don't forget, you have to too."Sakura smirked. Sasuke started blushing too. Sasuke removed his boxers and threw it to the floor. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "He definetly is a man"She thought. Sasuke lowered himself on top of Sakura and moved her hands. He started kissing her and started exploring her body with his hands. He felt Sakura moan in the back of her throat. Sasuke started blushing at the thought, he learned all this from Kakashi. Sasuke stopped and asked with a husky voice,"No turning back now"  
"I'm okay. Please continue."Sasuke replied. Sasuke positioned his member at her opening and slowly slid in. Sasuke never knew that a girl, a woman's opening would be so tight. Sakura slightly winced at the pain. Before going all the way in he stopped and took once last look at her body. "Sakura was already a woman."Sasuke thought. Sakura's arms were were wrapped around Sasuke's neck and she was waiting for the pain.  
"Sakura, this is going to be painful."Sasuke said. He moved out his member and thrust in. Sakura gasped and was about to scream, when Sasuke kissed her. Sakura was now on the verge of tears. It was as painful as she heard. Sasuke was not moving, so Sakura would adjust first. He waited a few moments and spoke up,"I'm sorry"  
"It's okay, I'm okay now. It's not painful anymore."Sakura said. Sasuke slowly started moving. The feeling was quite pleasurable. Sasuke was now thrusting in and out of her. Sakura was moaning Sasuke's name, while Sasuke while moaning Sakura's. Finally, Sakura and Sasuke, felt their first organism. Sasuke's seeds poured into Sakura. After the feeling was gone Sasuke dropped down right next to Sakura exhsausted. Both were panting and sweating. When they finally were breathing normally. Sakura pulled the blankets over them more. Sakura rolled over, so she was facing Sasuke. She smiled and kissed him on the lips one more. Sasuke turned sideways and put one arm on Sakura's waist and the other on his head.

"Goodnight Sakura."Sasuke said.

"Goodnight Sasuke."Sakura replied. Sasuke pushed Sakura, so that she was now in his chest. They both smiled and were cozy in each other's warmth. Both fell into a deep sleep.

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up."Sasuke said. Sakura opened her eyes slightly and saw Sasuke. She sat up and looked at him. Sasuke was now in the bathroom. Sakura moved to the side of the bed and stayed there. She was wiping her eyes to get fully awake. She was holding onto the blanket, cuz of what happened last night. )  
"What is it Sasuke?"Sakura asked. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom with his ANBU clothes on. Sasuke looked at her with sad eyes.  
"I have a mission to do. I'll be gone for at least 2 months."Sasuke said. Sakura heard and was now about to cry, but she knew that is the job of ANBU, so she had no right to tell him to stay.

"Oh." Was all she could manage. Sasuke kneeled with one knee and took her left hand.  
"I wasn't planning on doing this until next month, but since I won't be here. Haruno Sakura, Will you please marry me?"Sasuke said. Sakura was in shock. She now started crying. She hugged Sasuke and replied with a yes. Sasuke took out the ring and put it on her left finger. They both stood up and Sakura still hugging Sasuke.  
"Promise me that you'll come back."Sakura cried. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's chin and made her look him in the eyes.  
"I promise."He said and kissed her for a long time. Sakura stopped crying during that time. They stopped kissing and Sasuke gave Sakura a robe to put on. She put it on and walked with Sasuke to the front door. Sasuke standing outside of the front door and called Sakura to come over. Sakura came and she was pulled into a tight embrace. Sasuke was digging through his pocket and found what he was looking for.

"Here Sakura. I want you to be here when I come back."Sasuke said. "Who will be on the mission with you?"Sakura asked.He handed her his spare key and kissed her one last time.  
"I only now the leader of the ANBU and his name is Sumatomo Eiichi."Sasuke replied.

"Oh, I know him."Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her then disappered. Sakura stood there at the doorway and then closed the door. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to warm. She stepped in and washed her body. She then collasped onto the floor and broke out in tears. She stopped crying to finish her shower and held in the rest. It was natural for people to go away, so shes going to be strong. She put on her normal training clothes, which was a pair of black shorts and a black tang. She fixed her hair and fixed the house a bit. She walked out the front door and locked it with the key Sasuke gave her. She walked towards the training ground where Tsunade-sama is waiting for.  
"Tsunade-sama, Hi!"Sakura yelled. Tsunade turned around to be face to face with Sakura, her student. "Are you okay, It seems like you've been crying."Tsunade said. Sakura smiled the smile that always cheered up somebody, but somehow, it seemed a little off. "I'm okay Tsunade-sama. Can we start training?"Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded and they began training.


	2. Hyuuga Hinata

That was pretty easy to write. A few of the chapters may not be as exciting as the first one for now. I still have to get the storyline right, so please keep reading till my story is completed.Okay, here is the second chapter.  
Leaving Her Second Chapter: Hyuuga Hinata 

"Thanks Tsunade-sama for the training"Sakura panted. Tsunade just waved walking off towards the direction she was needed. Sakura finally got her breathe to calm down and she started walking to the shopping district. She looked around and decided to buy some groceries for dinner tonight. She bought some ingredients and walked back to her apartment. On the way there, she saw Hinata running towards her. She stopped in front of her and asked,"Sakura-chan, I was wondering, can you stay at my house for a little while and train me"  
"Good, at least she's not stuttering anymore."Sakura thought,"How long?"She continued. "I'm not really sure, but my father also said it was a good idea, so he's going to let you use a room in the Hyuuga Mansion."Hinata said. Sakura thought about it for a few seconds and nodded.  
"Let me just get my stuff."Sakura said.  
"Oh, let me help you."Hinata said. They both walked back to Sakura's apartment and packed up. She realized that she wasted money on the ingredients for nothing. She decided to eat dinner now and serve some to Hinata.  
"Hinata, you want to eat some dinner before we go?"Sakura asked.  
"Okay."Hinata answered. Sakura cooked dinner and she cleaned up. She and Hinata picked up the belongings she packed and went to the Hyuuga Mansion. When they arrived it was already late in the night and they were greeted by 2 men who were standing guard. They walked in and Hinata showed her to her room. Sakura was amazed to find a huge room with a king size bed and a big bathroom accompanied with a bath shower and toilet, with 2 sinks. Sakura jumped onto the bed and it was hella comfy.  
"Hinata, lets have a sleepover with just the 2 of us."Sakura said.  
"Sure, let me just get my sleeping clothes in my room. Want to come with me?"Hinata said. Sakura nodded and they both headed to her room, which seemed so far away. "Here is my room."Hinata opened the door to her room. It very simple. One table and a King sized bed. She also had a bathroom, but it seems as if that was all. Sakura saw Hinata dig through her drawers to find her sleeping clothes. She found them and walked into her bathroom to change she walked out and headed for where Sakura was. She closed the front door and and showed Sakura back to her room. Sakura also changed into her sleeping clothes, which was some pink shorts and a matching pink tang.

"YAWN Hinata, can you show me a little more about your mansion, so I don't get lost, before I we go to sleep. Hinata walked out the door with Sakura following. Hinata showed her where the Kitchen was and the training room and her Father's room was. They both felt tired and headed back to Sakura's room. Along the way they met up with Neji.

"Oh, Hi Neji-kun."Hinata said. Neji didn't answer back. He started walking without even noticing Sakura. Hinata and Sakura continued walked and Sakura walked right pass Neji. Neji noticed pink pass right by him and when he turned around they were already gone. Sakura and Hinata entered the room once more. They both laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

"Hmmm, What's with all the noise?"Sakura thought, waking up early in the morning,"Hinata, wake up. There is people looking for you."Sakura said, trying to wake up Hinata. "Wha..."Hinata replied. She wiped her eyes to be fully awake.

(The Noise Outside) "Mistress Hinata is missing. Where is she? The master in going to be mad"  
"Oh."Hinata said in a hurry. She opened the door and ran outside. Sakura followed along and saw Hinata standing in front of all the people.  
"I'm here everyone, I was just sleeping elsewhere."Hinata said. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief. Sakura started laughing. Hinata walked back to her and asked,"Why are you laughing"  
"Its just, that you got all that attention just by sleeping in another room."Sakura laughed. "Its hard you know."Hinata said. They both started laughing nad when they turned around, a half away Neji was in front of them yawning.  
"What's all the ruckus?"Neji asked. He turned around and walked back into his room. "OMG! Neji was just sleeping walking and talking."Sakura and Hinata both laughed to themselves. That's something you with never see again, hopefully. Sakura went back into her room and Hinata went back to her's. They were to get ready and train. Sakura took a shower and put on a black kimono and some black shorts, so nothing under would show. She wore her Hitai-ate on her waist and put her kunais and other needed weapons on her back hip. She combed her her dry and walked out. Hinata was already waiting for her outside her door and they both walked to the training room. Sakura was glad that when you open the other side you can train outside too. Sakura decided to spar with Hinata to see how good she was. Of course if Sakura was hit she would either pass out or get severely injured, so she had to avoid getting hit by her palms.

"Okay Hinata, lets spar for a little and I'll see what you need help with."Sakura said. Hinata nodded and got into fighting stance. She activated her Byakuugan and waited for Sakura to attack. On the other side, Sakura put her hands together and disappeared. Hinata looked around the room and heard something behind her.  
" To slow."Sakura said. She threw a punch and Hinata and Hinata was able to dodge it and she tried hitting Sakura, but she disappeared once again. Sakura used the shadow divided art and made three copies. While the other two were busy fighting with Hinata, Sakura hid in the shadows waiting for an opening. Hinata was getting really tired, thats when she took a breather. Sakura saw that and now made her way towards Hinata. Right then and there, the little spar they had ended. Sakura held a kunai right at Hinata's neck and Hinata stood still knowing if she made one move it would off with her head. Sakura backed off now and sighed.  
"Your pretty good Hinata, but you got to work on your speed and finding your opponets."Sakura said. Hinata nodded resting, seeing she was tired from sparring with Sakura. "Please train me now!"Hinata said as she opened the door to a garden. She walked out and waited for Sakura to come out. Sakura sighed once more and walked out. "Hinata, close your eyes."Sakura ordered. Hinata obeyed and closed her eyes,"What do you hear"  
"I hear birds and the wind."Hinata answered.  
"Good, now your going to have to rely on hearing instead of seeing. Don't always count on sight to help you."Sakura explained,"Okay, I'll be the enemy and I'll try to approach you. Follow the sound and make sure I don't touch you"  
"Hai!"Hinata yelled. Sakura jumped into the nearby bushes and watched Hinata's reaction. Hinata was new to this, so she wasnt able to react fast enough. Sakura decided to head go for it. She ran out of the bushes and headed straight to Hinata. Hinata could here her footsteps at all, but when she listened to the wind, she couldnt hear it at all. She could feel the wind at the front of her, but not on the back. Hinata quickly turned around with a kunai in her hand and opened her eyes. Now her Kunai was at Sakura's neck. Sakura smiled.  
"Good job Hinata. You used the sense touch."Sakura said,"Well, its getting late now, we should hold off anymore practice for tomorrow." Hinata led the way back to her room. Hinata was going to freshen up a bit, so she went back into her room. Sakura was in her room getting ready to take a bath. She wanted to go tonight and hang out. Get her mind off of some things. She took a long bath and started picking some clothes. She chose to wear some black pants and a pink tang top that has a Sakura tree on it. She wore a sweater too. She walked out of the room and looked for the exit. She found it and told the guards that Hinata started looking for to tell her that she went to cool off for a while. It was dark and cold, but Sakura didnt really care. She felt so lonely, not being able to be with Sasuke.  
"I should say hi to Naruto. I havent talked to him for a long time."Sakura thought. She started heading to Naruto's place and she arrived. She knocked at the door and on the other side she heard thumps and banging and crashes, when he finally opened the door. Sakura started blushing and giggling at the same time. Naruto had his shirt half on and he was trying to put his pants on, he was also blushing, but not because of that.  
"Ummm, hi Sakura-chan... I was wondering if ummmmm, you can come back another time, but ummmmm... call me first."Naruto managed to say. Sakura got the idea, but who was he with.

"Naruto-kun. Are you okay? I heard a lot of noises out here and I..."She didnt finish. Sakura was staring into shock. This was her que to leave. Sakura started walking away.  
"Be careful Naruto, Hinata..."Sakura smirked.


	3. Sickness

LOL! WOW! Hinata and Naruto, Never thought I was ever going to put that couple in there. Well, hopefully this chapter turns out better. Okay, the third chapter.  
Leaving her Third Chapter: Sickness 

Its been about a two and a half months since Sasuke left, and the incident with Naruto and Hinata. Hinata had gotten better and sparring and almost beat Sakura, but lately it seems as if Sakura was getting sick "Sakura-chan, are you alright?"Hinata asked helping Sakura sit down.  
"I'm okay Hinata, I just havent been eating that well. I haven't had much of an appettite lately."Sakura said.  
"I think maybe we should stop for a few days, you need to rest."Hinata said. Sakura was thankful to Hinata for helping her walk back to her room. Hinata laid her in bed and left to get something to drink. She came back with some tea and left it by her side. Sakura had fallen asleep, but something was wrong with her. About and hour later she woke up and wanted to get something to eat. She sat up on her bed and started heading for the door. She made it, but she couldnt go any further. Her door was open and she started to collaspe. Neji, luckily he was just heading out of his room to get some dinner when he saw something pink going down. He ran and caught the pinkness in time before it hit the floor. He finally realized it wasn't something pink it was Haruno Sakura. Neji noticed her breathing got harder and she was now burning up. Neji didn't really know what to do, so he carried her back into her room and laid her down on her bed. Her clothes were getting wet by her sweat, so Neji left to get a bucket of water and a small towel. He came back and wet the towel. He squeezed the excess water out. He wiped her face and headed down. He had no choice, he started unbottoning her shirt and he wiped the rest of the sweat of. He washed the towel again and squeezed the excess water again. This time he put it on her forehead to cool down her fever. He stayed by her side and just looked at her with his white eyes. All this time he knew her he never knew she was this beautiful. Her creamy white skin, her shiny long pink hair, her pink lips. Whoa, stop thinking like that Neji. Neji saw Sakura was waking up. She looked around the room and sat up. She was still a bit feverish, but she didnt care. She noticed Neji and looked at him.  
"Thanks Neji."She said. She got off the bed and walked towards the door. Neji walked to the door and blocked her way.  
"Where do you think your going?"Neji asked. "I have somewhere to be, so please tell Hinata that I'll be gone for a little while."Sakura replied.  
"No." Neji said.  
"Wha... You can't tell me what to do."Sakura angrily said.  
"Your sick, you shouldnt be walking around."Neji said. Sakura started crying.  
"But, but this is important. I need to be there." Neji didnt know what to do when women cried.  
"Okay, but I'll assist you there."Neji sighed. Sakura looked up glad and wiped away her tears. They left to Sasuke's apartment, when they arrived Neji left and Sakura went inside. She missed him so much. Just 3 more days and he'll be back. Sakura went to sleep inside his room and slept through out the whole day. The next morning she woke up to took her shower. She cooked breakfast and was about to eat when she suddenly didnt feel hungry anymore. She covered it up and just sat on the couch. The apartment wasnt messy so she didnt need to clean it. SHe jsut felt so tired. She slept the rest of the day again. Not even eating lunch or dinner.  
Next morning she got up from bed and didnt even bother to take a shower. She walked into the kitchen and she still didnt feel hungry, she wanted to go outside, so she unlocked the door and was ready to leave when she wanted to maybe hang out with Ino. She walked towards the phone and dialed Ino's .  
Ringringring "Hello, Yamanaka residence."Ino's mom answered. "Hi Mrs. Yamanaka, Is Ino in right now?"Sakura asked.  
"Oh yes Sakura, hold on. Ino! Ino! Sakura's on the phone!"Her mom yelled. "Hello, oh hi Sakura. How are you today?"Ino asked.  
"Ino..."Sakura's voice faded away. Ino started getting worried. She yelled Sakura's name so many times and the phone never lost connection. Ino put down the phone and ran to Sakura's apartment. She wasnt there. The only other place to try was Sasuke's apartment. She did and found the door unlocked. She barged in to se Sakura on the floor with the phone in her hands.

"Sakura!"Ino yelled. She ran over to her and lifted her up. She was still breathing, but she was feverish. Ino lifted her up and she seems lighter than before, but Ino started running to the hospital with Sakura on her back. When she arrived some medic-nins saw Sakura and ran up to Ino.  
"What happened?"Asked one of the nins. They helped take Sakura off her back and called for a stretcher. Two guys came and got her and some medic-nins showed them the way for which room. One medic-nin stayed behind to ask Ino a few ?'s.  
Ino explained everything and the nin showed her to Sakura's room. When they entered the other medic-nins exited and told what was wrong to the medic-nin who was with Ino.  
"It seems like she hasnt been eating or drinking for the last 2 days."She explained. Ino walked to Sakura's side and held her hand. She stayed like that for a long time. "Why are you doing this Sakura?"Ino thought as she fell asleep by her side.

During that time, some ANBU's arrived at the hokage's office.

"Did the mission go well?"Tsunade asked not looking up from the paperwork in front if her.  
"Uchiha Sasuke has disappeared."The leader of the ANBU team said. Hokage looked up.  
"What!"She yelled. "We searched for him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found."Some other ANBU said. "We think he was either captured or killed."The leader said. Tsunade sighed, what's is going to happen to Sakura when she finds out.  
"Go home and rest, you'll asigned to find him."She ordered. "Yes." They disappeared in a puff of smoke. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."Tsunade said. Shizune walked in with a worry look on her face,"What now"  
"Sakura is in the hospital."Shizune said. Tsunade stood up and ran to the hospital with Shizune right behind her. She barged into the room and found Sakura was sleeping. Ino woke up and saw Tsunade.

"Yamanaka, you can go home now."She said. Ino followed and left for home. Tsunade checked Sakura and found something WAS wrong with her.


	4. AN!

AN:I'm sorry my fellow reviewers and people who read it. Well, I'm trying to update, since I haven't done so in long time. I'm fixing everyone of my stories, so yeah. Sorry. 


End file.
